Uma Pequena Brincadeira - Chrys Monroe
by seeusouperva
Summary: Lindo... Gostoso... Chato... Arrogante... Insuportável! Essas eram as palavras que definiam bem o jovem empresário Edward Cullen, de vinte e sete anos. Pelo menos na visão da diretora financeira da Cullens Enterprise Holding, Isabella Swan, de vinte e cinco anos, era exatamente assim que ele era.


**One-Shot - Semana de Natal**

 **\- Uma Pequena Brincadeira** **. -**

 **By** **Chrys Monroe**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Lindo...

Gostoso...

Chato...

Arrogante...

Insuportável!

Essas eram as palavras que definiam bem o jovem empresário Edward Cullen, de vinte e sete anos. Pelo menos na visão da diretora financeira da Cullens Enterprise Holding, Isabella Swan, de vinte e cinco anos, era exatamente assim que ele era.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

— Isso é um absurdo! Onde já se viu trabalhar em plena véspera de natal? Só esse cara pra ordenar uma coisa dessas. - Isabella resmungou entrando em sua sala.

— Dizem que ele é um homem muito sozinho. Provavelmente nem sabe direito o que é passar um natal em família. - Rosalie, uma das secretárias da empresa lhe contou.

— Se ele é sozinho, problema dele. - Colocou sua bolsa na mesa. - Agora fazer os funcionários trabalharem é um tremendo absurdo. - A morena de lindos olhos castanhos retrucou mexendo em uma pilha de papéis, quando Edward Cullen entrou em sua sala e elas se calaram.

— Bom dia, senhorita Swan e Hale! - Olhou para Rose que deu um sorriso amarelo.

— Bom dia! Com licença senhor Cullen, vou para minha mesa. - A loira saiu de fininho de lá deixando Isabella e Edward a sós.

— Bom dia, senhor Cullen. - Bella disse secamente o fitando.

— Preciso que organize essas finanças, são dos últimos seis meses. - E lhe entregou uma pilha de papéis.

— Está brincando não é? Se eu organizar isso agora, acabarei apenas de noite. Hoje é sábado, senhor Cullen. - Olhou incrédula para todos aqueles papéis.

— Não sou homem de brincadeiras. - Ajeitou seu terno. - Segunda-feira terei uma reunião com empresários ingleses e eles querem a contabilidade da empresa.

— Mas amanhã é natal e quero ficar com a minha família. - A morena argumentou.

— Exatamente, amanhã é natal e você terá sua folga. Hoje não! - E saiu da sala da morena.

— Que ódio, como esse cara é insuportável... - Reclamou revirando os olhos. - Mas o que tem de insuportável, tem de gostoso! - E mordeu os lábios sapeca.

[...]

— Bella, já vou indo! - Rosalie avisou entrando na sala da amiga. - Tenho que ajudar na ceia lá de casa, mas acho que vai ficar uma delícia!

— Feliz natal Rose. - A jovem desejou desanimada.

— Você não vai para casa? Já são 18 horas, o expediente acabou. - A loira olhou o relógio.

— Sim, mas ainda estou fazendo a contabilidade da empresa. Aquele chato do Cullen quer que eu faça tudo hoje. Mandei mensagem pra minha mãe avisando que talvez, vou me atrasar.

— Poxa, que pena! Boa sorte amiga, já vou indo então! - A loira se despediu saindo da sala de Bella que continuou mexendo naqueles papéis xingando seu chefe mentalmente de tudo quanto era nome.

[...]

Edward estava em sua sala olhando para o horizonte. Já havia anoitecido e a cidade de Seattle estava iluminada pelas luzes de natal. A chuva começara a cair e o rapaz voltou para sua mesa e se sentou, dando um sorriso de canto de boca enquanto olhava para uma chave, mas ao ouvir passos apertou a chave na mão.

— Senhor Cullen, aqui está a contabilidade. - Isabella disse entrando na sala do chefe e lhe entregando uma pasta.

Ele rapidamente, guardou a chave no bolso sem que ela visse.

— Obrigado senhorita Swan. Está dispensada!

— Sim, mas já são quase dez da noite. Nem sei se vou conseguir chegar a tempo da ceia com o trânsito que está lá fora. - Reclamou e ele a olhou de relance.

— Lamento. - Limitou-se a dizer, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

— Arrogante... - Xingou baixinho entre os dentes.

— O que disse senhorita? - A olhou novamente.

— Nada demais. - Deu um sorriso amarelo e foi em direção a porta, mas parou e voltou até ele. - Senhor Cullen, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro. - Afirmou e olhou para a janela, vendo alguns relâmpagos e trovões.

— O senhor vai passar o natal aqui? Sozinho? - Colocou a mão na cintura.

— Sim. - Desviou o olhar para a pasta.

— Por quê? Não tem família?

— Tenho, mas gostaria de comemorar de outra forma, mas não sei se conseguirei. - Respondeu enigmático sem olha-la.

Parecia incomodado e ela percebeu isso.

— Ah... Boa noite, senhor Cullen. - Foi até a porta.

— Boa noite, Swan.

[...]

Frio como uma pedra.

Era isso que Cullen era ou pelo menos, parecia. Mas Bella viu algo estranho em seus olhos, e aquilo lhe instigou mesmo ela não sabendo por quê. Um rapaz tão bonito passando a noite de natal sozinho? Era algo triste de se ver.

Bella guardou suas coisas em sua bolsa, apagou a luz, saiu de sua sala e caminhou até o elevador para ir embora daquele lugar, quando de repente ouviu um forte estrondo e tudo ficou escuro ao seu redor.

— O que foi isso? - Levou as mãos ao peito. - Não acredito que acabou a luz!

— Está tudo bem senhorita Swan? - Edward surgiu segurando seu braço.

Ao sentir o toque dele, parecia que uma corrente elétrica percorria todo o corpo da morena que se arrepiou dos pés a cabeça e seu chefe percebeu isto.

— Sim... - Ela se afastou rapidamente. - Só levei um susto ao ver que a luz acabou.

— Pois é, a chuva está muito forte lá fora. - O homem pegou o celular e acendeu a lanterna do mesmo.

— Droga, como vou poder ir? Sem luz, o elevador não funciona. - Passou a mão pelos cabelos aflita.

— De escadas. - Ele respondeu indo em direção a sua sala.

— Estamos no trigésimo sexto andar, são centenas de degraus! - A morena argumentou.

— Ou é isso ou terá que passar o natal na empresa. Pelo que notei, é a última coisa que quer. - E entrou em sua sala.

Isabella ficou ali parada no escuro, tentando raciocinar.

O que poderia fazer?

Descer centenas de degraus ou aguardar a luz voltar para ir de elevador?

Sem contar que com a tempestade, era improvável que chegasse em casa a tempo de ceiar com sua família.

Mas e se a luz não voltasse logo?

A jovem então foi correndo até onde ficavam as escadas porém a porta de acesso estava emperrada ou trancada, não sabia bem, mas o fato era que a porta não abria de jeito nenhum. Verdadeiramente, estava presa ali.

Presa com o senhor Cullen.

— Por quê o senhor é tão frio comigo?! - Bella perguntou invadindo a sala dele sem nem bater.

— Como assim? - Tirou seu terno e afrouxou sua gravata.

— Parece não se importar com nada no mundo. Tem horas que é até grosso. - Jogou sua bolsa sob a mesa dele. - O elevador não funciona e a porta de acesso as escadas está trancada. Eu quero sair daqui! - Começou a dar chilique.

— Desculpe se fui indelicado senhorita, mas posso ser quente se quiser. - E coçou sua barba rala. - Mas acho bom medir suas palavras.

— Por quê? Vai me demitir só porque disse a verdade? - Provocou-o. - Eu só não quero ter que passar meu natal nesse lugar, ainda mais com o senhor! Mas se quiser me demitir, fique a vontade. - Cruzou os braços fazendo-o sorrir e se levantar.

— Não, não pretendo te demitir. Mas gostaria de entender porque tem tanta implicância com minha pessoa. - Aproximou-se dela que deu dois passos para trás.

— Motivos não me faltam! O senhor é arrogante, presunçoso! Faz as pessoas virem trabalhar em véspera de natal, se acha o dono do mundo.

— O dono do mundo não sei, mas dessa empresa sim. - A olhou nos olhos fazendo a morena engolir em seco. - Sabe o que acho? Que toda essa implicância tem um motivo.

— E que motivo seria? - Perguntou vendo-o chegar cada vez mais perto dela, a ponto de sentir sua respiração descompassada.

— Atração. - Respondeu puxando-a para perto dele. Ana deu um gritinho assustada com a atitude dele e quando deu por si, a boca dele já estava unida a sua.

No ínicio, foi apenas um selinho demorado mas Edward pediu passagem com a língua e por mais que sua mente dissesse não, seu corpo clamava por aquele homem e por isso, Bella deixou que a língua de Cullen invadisse sua boca completamente, provando seu sabor.

As mãos do rapaz deslizaram pela cintura fina dela. Já as de Bella, acariciavam e puxavam os cabelos dele, enquanto ele mordia de leve e repuxava os lábios dela, antes de finalizar o beijo e ambos se olharem ofegantes.

— Você... O senhor... Enlouqueceu?! - Ela perguntou se afastando dele.

— Sim e não é de hoje Isabella! - Colocou o dedo sob os lábios e sorriu maliciosamente.

— Como assim? - Ela indagou confusa.

— Faz um tempo que estou desejando você. - Prensou-a na parede. - E eu sei que também me quer.

— Mas eu não quero o senhor! - Negou prontamente.

— Ah é? Então por quê não me empurra? - Ela bem que tentou fazê-lo, mas suas mãos pareciam não querer lhe obedecer. - Bella, já está tarde e querendo ou não, você terá que passar essa noite aqui comigo. Você pode optar por passar a noite toda brigando e discutindo, mas se quiser posso lhe proporcionar uma noite bem prazerosa. - Sugeriu e Bella viu os olhos verdes daquele homem se escurecerem de desejo.

No fundo, ele estava certo.

Ela tinha duas opções e a segunda, lhe parecia bem mais interessante e provocante.

Quando deu por si, já estava lhe beijando novamente com entrega e desejo. Suas mãos agora sim lhe obedeciam e desabotoavam a camisa de Cullen para em seguida, joga-la em algum lugar do chão. Sem parar o beijo, Edward também removeu o casaco da mulher e logo depois, se afastou para ajuda-la a tirar sua blusa, deixando-a apenas com um sutiã preto e saia do mesmo tom.

Isabella envolveu suas pernas na cintura dele que a levou até sua mesa e deitou-a lá, ficando por cima dela. As mãos de Bella passeavam pelas costas dele, lhe arranhando, tocando e sentindo sua pele quente. Edward desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço, o colo e a barriga dela, deslizando sua língua pelo corpo da mulher, arrancando vários gemidos que o incentivavam a continuar com aquelas carícias.

— Edward, isso é tão gostoso...

Ele removeu a saia da mulher e logo depois, sua calcinha encharcada pela excitação.

Cullen mordeu de leve e repuxou o clítoris de Bella que jogou a cabeça pra trás e pôs a mão sob a cabeça dele, lhe guiando por sua intimidade. A língua dele passeava por toda a intimidade da mulher, que de olhos fechados aproveitava aquele momento como se não houvesse amanhã. Quando sentiu que ela estava perto de gozar, ele parou e ela abriu um dos olhos.

— O que houve?

— Quero que goze quando meu pau estiver dentro dessa bucetinha deliciosa. - Ele disse tirando sua calça, cueca e revelando seu membro duro para ela.

— Parece tão gostoso...

— E todinho seu, baby. - E posicionou-se na entrada dela.

Aos poucos, Edward entrou com seu membro dentro de Ana que gemeu alto e arranhou as costas dele. Cullen ficou um tempo parado para que ela se acostumasse com o tamanho, mas logo começou a se movimentar enquanto acariciava o clítoris de Bella e beijava seus lábios. Após algumas estocadas, ele gozou e a morena o acompanhou e ambos ficaram um tempo naquela posição, até que suas respirações finalmente se acalmassem.

[...]

Agora eles estavam no sofá que havia na sala do homem. Isabella estava envolvida nos braços fortes de Cullen. O sono já estava batendo a sua porta, quando ela foi coçar os olhos e ao olhar para os lados da sala, repletas de roupas dos dois, viu uma chave caída no chão.

— Que chave é essa? - Perguntou apontando para a mesma.

— É a chave de uma porta. - Acariciou os cabelos dela.

— Que porta? - Questionou curiosa.

— A porta de acesso as escadas. - Respondeu naturalmente.

— Espera, você está dizendo que... Edward, você escondeu a chave daquela porta? Por quê fez isso?! - Se afastou dele.

— Porque queria ficar sozinho com você. - Respondeu naturalmente.

— Você... - Murmurou boquiaberta.

— Ah, e antes que me pergunte, pedi ao meu funcionário de confiança para que cortasse as luzes da empresa também para que você não usasse o elevador. - A cortou revelando tudo.

— E você fala isso assim, naturalmente? Com essa cara de pau?!

— Exatamente. Não valeu a pena não? - Piscou para ela.

— Edward, seu maluco! - Foi até ele e deu uns tapas em seu peito.

— Sim, sou completamente maluco. - Segurou delicadamente os braços dela e a olhou nos olhos. - Maluco por você, baby. E não é de hoje. - Ela sorriu com a resposta dele.

— Isso não se faz. - Se fez de brava.

— Foi só uma pequena brincadeira, baby. Uma brincadeira que tenho certeza que ainda vai muito longe, afinal, essa noite só está começando...

— Disso não tenho dúvidas! - Sorriu provocante.

— Esse vai ser o natal mais delicioso da sua vida. - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Eu sei que vai, Edward. - Sorriu sussurrando de volta e então, eles voltaram a se amar durante toda a madrugada do natal.

FIM!


End file.
